


Hiwaga

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: May nagmumultong bata kay Jongin at ang batang iyon ay anak ni Kyungsoo. Gusto lang naman ng bata na pasayahin ni Jongin ang nalulungkot niyang Papa Soo.





	Hiwaga

**Author's Note:**

> Maghanda ng tissue, masakit 'to. CHARAUGHT ng slight. AHAHAHAHA.  
> Salamat sa pagsuporta sa kadifiesta! Kapit lang tayo! Kaisoo pa rin talaga sa mga puso natin!!!!  
> Mahal ko si Kyungsoo, mahal ko si Jongin... magmahalan tayo! Good vibes lang!

Nakakapagod maglipat, pero mas nakakapagod yung tatanggalin mo na yung mga gamit mo sa boxes at aayusin ito sa dapat nitong kalagyan. Kaya naman inabot si Jongin nang tatlong araw bago niya natapos ang huling box ng gamit niya.

As usual fastfood delivery na naman ang hapunan niya dahil wala na talaga siyang energy na magluto, as if din naman na marunong siyang magluto. Pagkatapos mag-order ay naligo na muna si Jongin para pagdating ng pagkain niya dire-diretso na ang pagrerelax niya sa kanyang sofa.

Nagtutuyo siya ng buhok niya gamit ang towel nang mapahinto siya sa paglalakad, paglabas kasi niya ng kwarto niya ay nakita niya na may batang naka-upo sa sofa. Napakunot-noo si Jongin dahil sinigurado niya na nakasarado ang pinto bago siya pumasok sa banyo kanina. So paano nakapasok ang bata sa unit niya?

“Excuse me, sino ka? Paano ka nakapasok?” malumanay na tanong niya sa bata, ayaw naman niya na matakot at umiyak ito bigla..

“Nakikita mo ako?” excited na sagot sa kanya ng bata.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at kinilabutan siya sa sinabi ng bata. “B-Bakit? H-Hindi ba dapat k-kita nakikita?” 

“TANGINA SHET!!!” napasigaw bigla si Jongin nang sa isang iglap lang ay nasa harap na niya ang bata.

“Nakikita mo talaga ako? Ikaw pa lang nakaka-usap sa akin, lahat sila ayaw akong pansinin. Nakikita mo ako! Ang saya saya!!!” panay ang talon sa harap ni Jongin ng bata habang patuloy na nag-iisip si Jongin kung sisigaw ba ulit siya o tatakbo na lang palabas ng unit niya.

“M-Multo ka ba?” natatatangang tanong ni Jongin.

“Hulaan mo…” nakangising sagot naman ng bata.

“Please, wag mo akong patayin, hindi ako yung pumatay sayo. Please, kabibili ko lang ng condo na to, huwag mo akong patayin…” pagmamakaawa ni Jongin.

“Grabe ka naman, hindi naman ako pumapatay. Diyan talaga ako nakatira sa kabila kasama ng papa ko.”

“OMG, hindi pa ba nila nakikita ang katawan mo. Pinatay ka ba ng tatay mo tapos itinago ka sa freezer?! Huwag kang mag-alala, tatawag ako ng security at SOCO, hahanapin namin ang katawan mo, ipapalibing ka namin ng maayos.” Paghihisterikal ni Jongin.

“Hindi ako pinatay ni papa. Mabait ang papa ko at mahal na mahal ako nun.” may bittersweet na ngiti ang bata sa kanyang mga labi habang binabanggit niya ang papa niya.

“So bakit ka nandito?” natatakot pa ring tanong ni Jongin. 

Kanina pa talaga dapat kumaripas ng takbo palayo si Jongin pero infareness naman talaga dun sa batang multo, hindi siya yung tipo ng multo na talagang nakakatakot. Nakapangbahay lang ito, wala ring dugo sa anumang parte ng katawan niya. Parang buhay na bata lang talaga siya, kung tititigan mo lang talaga siya saka mo lang mapapansin na may pagkasee-through siya.

“Wala naman, nakita lang kita naglipat nung lunes. Tinitignan ko lang tong bahay mo.” nakangiting sagot ng bata tapos ay tinitigan niya ang palasingsingan ni Jongin na may nakakabit na pulang laso, alam niyang hindi ito nakikita ni Jongin.

Tatanungin na sana ni Jongin yung pangalan nung batang multo pero dumating na ang ipinadeliver niya kaya iniwanan niya muna ito sa sala para buksan ang pinto kaso pagbalik niya, wala na yung multo.

* * *

Kinabukasan habang naglolock si Jongin bago siya umalis para magjogging, nakita na naman niya yung multo, 

“Papa…” tawag ng batang multo sa lalaking nagsasarado din ng sariling niyang pinto pero hindi siya naririnig nito.

Napatingin kay Jongin ang batang multo, tinitigan nito ang kamay ni Jongin pagkatapos ay tumingin naman sa kamay ng tatay niya, ngumiti ang bata pagkatapos ay yinapos ang kanyang ama saka siya muling naglaho.

Kahit papaano ay naawa si Jongin sa batang multo dahil halata namang namimiss na nito ang kanyang ama at kita din sa mukha ng tatay ng bata yung lungkot.

“Hi, good morning… ako nga pala si Jongin, kalilipat ko lang dito nung isang araw.” Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin na magpakilala sa kapitbahay niya nang mapadaan na ito sa harap niya.

“Kyungsoo…” tipid na sagot ito kay Jongin.

“Uhm… Condolences nga pala. Alam kong mahirap pero binabantayan ka niya. Mahal na mahal ka ng anak mo.” maingat na sabi ni Jongin pero tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo.

“Gago ka ba? Anong pinagsasabi mo? Look, wala akong time sa mga trip mo sa buhay ok? Ingat ka baka matokhang ka dyan sa labas sa lakas ng tama mo.” sinamaan niya ng tingin si Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, alam kong mahirap paniwalaan pero nakikita ko siya… kanina nga niyakap ka niya bago siya nawala.” paliwanag ni Jongin, naiintindihan niya kung indenial pa rin si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyayari.

“Tangina pala neto eh!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sabay taas ng kamao niya diretso sa mukha ni Jongin na napasandal sa sarado niyang pinto.

“HINDI PA PATAY ANG ANAK KO GAGO!” galit na sigaw ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin bago siya naglakad paalis.

“Aray….” ungol ni Jongin na napabalik na lang sa loob ng unit niya para gamutin ang nagdurugo niyang ilong.

Dahil likas na makulit na tao si Jongin at dahil gusto niyang patunayan kay Kyungsoo na nagsasabi siya ng totoo, maingat niyang sinundan si Kyungsoo kinabukasan ng umalis ito ng unit niya. Ilang kanto lang ang nilakad nila nang bigla na lang mawala sa paningin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Nagpalinga-linga si Jongin, sigurado siyang nasa may unahan lang kanina si Kyungsoo. Iniisip niya kung saan kaya maaring lumusot si Kyungsoo nang may biglang kumalabit sa kanya.

“Sinusundan mo ba ako? Mangtitrip ka naman? Gusto mo pa ba ng isang sapak?” Nakataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo na natikom na ang kamao at handa nang manapak.

Tinaas agad ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay para pigilan si Kyungsoo. “Gusto ko lang sanang magsorry…” mabilis na sabi ni Jongin.

“...pero totoo yung sinasabi ko, nakikita ko siya…” mahinang sabi ni Jongin.

Kumunot na naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo at akala ni Jongin ay sasapakin siya ulit nito pero hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang wrist niya at hinila (kinaladkad) siya papasok nang isang hospital na nasa harap na pala nila.

Tahimik na sumunod na lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa makarating sila sa isang private room at nanlaki talaga ang mga mata ni Jongin nang makita niya ang bata sa kama na may iba’t ibang aparatong nakakabit sa katawan. Siya yung batang multo!

“Hindi pa patay ang anak ko.” May inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo pero kita ni Jongin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot habang tinitignan ang anak niya.

”Nakita mo nang hindi pa patay ang anak ko, baka ginagaya lang ng multong nakikita mo ang mukha ng anak ko. Buhay pa ang anak ko, buti pa magsimba ka para layuan ka ng mga maligno!” itinulak palabas ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Hindi na nakapalag pa si Jongin dahil litong-lito na rin siya sa nangyayari.

Umuwing naguguluhan si Jongin sa unit niya at halos mapatalon siya sa gulat nang pagsara niya ng pinto ay nakita na naman niya ang batang multo na nakaupo na naman sa sofa niya.

 

“Alam mo bang sinapak ako ng tatay mo?!” nakapamewang na lumapit si Jongin sa bata pero humagikgik lang ito ng tawa.

“Aba’t talagang tinawanan mo pa ako, lokong batang ‘to! Hindi ka pa pala patay eh, nakita ko buhay ka pa teka baka tama si Kyungsoo…ginagaya mo ang anak niya! Sino ka ba talaga?”   
Itinaas ni Jongin ang dalawang kamay niya na parang mangangarate siya.

“Wala po akong kinokopya, ako po talaga ang anak ni Papa Kyungsoo.” painosenteng sabi ng batang multo,

“So ano? Naggagala yung kaluluwa mo habang comatose ka?” curious pa ring tanong ni Jongin. “Teka mamamatay ka na ba?” biglang habol niya.

Hindi umimik ang bata, tikom ang bibig nito na may pilit na ngiti na para bang nanghihinayang siya. Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas bago siya tuluyang nagsalita.

“Tulungan mo na lang po akong pasayahin si Papa… please po?” nakangiting sabi ng bata.

“Alam mo bumalik ka na lang sa katawan mo. Gumaling ka… yun ang magpapasaya sa papa mo.” payo ni Jongin sa bata. Muling natahimik ang bata at halatang-halata na ikinukubli lamang niya sa kanyang mga ngiti ang kalungkutan niya.

“Hindi na ba talaga pwede?” naawang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. Umiling ang bata habang pinipigilan niyang mapaiyak.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin, naawa talaga siya sa bata pero hindi niya alam kung paano siya makakatulong.

“Okay… pero asar nga sa akin ang papa mo. Hindi ba pwedeng sa iba ka na lang humingi ng tulong?”

Umiling na namang muli ang batang multo.

“Eh bakit nga ako?” nakukulitan nang tanong ni Jongin.

“Kasi ikaw lang po nakakakita sa akin?” parang namimilosopong sagot ng bata. Tinitigan niyang muli ang kamay ni Jongin saka ngumiti. _…kasi nasa iyo ang kabilang dulo ng tali ni papa_ sambit ng bata sa kanyang isipan.

“Hindi ko sure ha, pero sige susubukan kong makipagkaibigan sa papa mo.” 

“Ok po, salamat po. Huwag kang mag-alala mabait talaga si Papa…” nakangiting sagot ng bata.

“Mabait? Sabihin mo yan sa ilong ko na sinapak niya kahapon…” bulong ni Jongin sa sarili.

At ayun na nga, kinabukasan ay bumalik si Jongin sa hospital na may dala pang teddy bear at get well soon balloon. Kakatok pa lang sana si Jongin sa pinto nang napansin na siya ni Kyungsoo na papasok sana sa kwarto ng anak niya.

“Ano na namang ginagawa mo dito?” mataray na bati kay Jongin ni Kyungsoo.

“Doktor ka pala?” ang naibulaslas ni Jongin nang mapansin na nakascrub at gown si Kyungsoo.

“Ano? Doktor ako pero hindi ko magamot sarili kong anak?!” asar na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Akala niya nandoon si Jongin para mang-asar.

“Hindi. Ano ka ba, nandito ako para dalawin yung anak mo. Magso-sorry din sana dahil dun sa mga nangyari tsaka makikipagkaibigan na rin.” paglilinaw ni Jongin.

“Bakit? Wala ka bang trabaho? Bakit inaaksaya mo oras mo dito?” skeptic na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“I’m an architect, katatapos lang namin sa isang malaking project at nagkataon na wala pang kasunod kaya hawak ko pa sa ngayon ang oras ko. So imbes na tumunganga ako sa TV, I figured dito na lang ako. Sabi nila maganda daw sa coma patient yung kinakausap, nagdownload ako ng mga children’s book…pwede ko siyang basahan. Di ba at least paggising niya, kilala na niya agad yung gwapo niyong kapitbahay.” nakangiting paliwanag ni Jongin.

“Pedo ka ba?”

“Grabe naman, ang sama talaga ng tingin mo sa akin? Hindi, okay? Wala talaga akong balak na masama, gusto ko lang talagang makipagkaibigan.”

Tinitigan siya ni Kyungsoo. Tinignan mula ulo hanggang paa tapos pabalik ulit sa ulo. Naputol lang ang pagtingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang may nurse na lumapit sa kanila.

“Doc, check ko lang vitals ni Jisoo.” nakangiting bati ng nurse kay Kyungsoo. Pumasok ito sa kwarto, kasunod si Kyungsoo… kahit nag-aalangan ay sumunod na rin si Jongin sa loob.

Matapos magsulat sa patient’s chart ay saka lang napansin ng nurse si Jongin. 

“Architect Kim, ikaw pala yan. Magkakilala pala kayo ni Dr. Do?” bati nito kay Jongin.

“Kilala mo siya Baekhyun?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa nurse.

“Oo, sila yung gumawa ng bagong bahay ng parents ko. Tuwang-tuwa talaga si Mama sa design mo architect.” masayang tinapik ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Jongin.

Nabawasan ang konti ang kunot sa noo ni Kyungsoo, kahit paano ay navalidate niya na architect nga si Jongin at kilala niya ang parents ni Baekhyun, metikoloso ang mga ito, siguro siyang hindi sila maghihire ng isang psycho. Kahit paano ay nabawasan ang pangamba niya kay Jongin.

“Magdamag yung surgery ko kanina kaya babawi muna ako ng tulog. Baek, pakigising naman ako ng 3pm, may surgery pa kasi ako ulit ng 6, tsaka ikaw na rin bahala kay Jisoo.” bilin ni Kyungsoo sa nurse.

“Sure, Doc, no problem. Sige po, magro-rounds lang po ako.” paalam ni Baekhyun sa kanila at lumabas na ito ng kwarto.

“Jisoo…” marahang hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng anak niya. “Babawi lang ng tulog si Papa ha.” yumuko ito at hinalikan ang noo ng bata pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Jongin na nakatayo lang sa gitna ng silid.

“Alam mo ba, may lumipat na sa unit na katabi natin. Nandito siya oh, gusto niya daw makipagkaibigan…babasahan ka daw niya ng mga stories.” malambing na pakilala ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa anak niya.

Dumiretso ulit ng tayo si Kyungsoo at humarap kay Jongin. “Look, hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit ka nag-iinsist na makipagkaibigan pero…” tumingin siya saglit sa anak niya. “Malaki ang ipagpapasalamat ko kung babasahan mo talaga siya, I’m sure maapreciate niya na may bagong boses siyang maririnig. Although let me remind you na binabantayan siya ni Baekhyun kaya huwag kang magtangka na gumawa ng kalokohan.”

“Good boy ako promise!” natatawang sabi ni Jongin. “Sige na pahinga ka na ako nang bahala kay Jisoo..”

“S-sige, salamat” nag-aalangan pa ring sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry nga pala diyan sa ilong mo…gusto mo gamutin ko muna.” sabay turo sa may band-aid na ilong ni Jongin. 

“Naku hindi na, okay lang… pagaling na din naman. Sige na pahinga ka na.”

“Okay…”

Muling hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang anak niya bago ito naghubad ng gown niya at humiga sa sofa. 

“Gisingin mo na lang ako kapag may emergency.” huling bilin nito kay Jongin bago tuluyang nagpadala sa antok at pagod.

“Oh ayan ha, nakita mo naman sinubukan ko.” bulong ni Jongin kay Jisoo. “…magpagaling ka na lang kasi…” napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Jongin at kinuha niya ang Ipad niya at naghanap ng kwentong pambata na babasahin para sa pasyente.

* * *

Kinabukasan ay lunch na nakabalik si Jongin. Sumilip ito sa pinto at napangiti siya nang makita sa loob si Kyungsoo na gising.

“Hi…” bati ni Jongin, habang nakasilip lang ang ulo niya sa loob.

“Jongin, pasok ka. Salamat nga pala ulit sa kahapon.”

“Ano ba, wala yun…. magkaibigan na tayo di ba.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jongin. “I was actually hoping na nandito ka kasi I brought extra lunch for you.” isa-isang inilabas ni Jongin ang pagkain.

“Thank you pero hindi ka na dapat nag-abala.” 

“Ok lang, boring din kasing kumain mag-isa.”

“Thank you talaga, although hindi ko talaga magets bakit gusto mong tumambay dito sa hospital. Madami namang pwedeng pagka-abalahan sa labas.” curious na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo kahit na sinuntok mo ako nung unang meeting natin, hindi ko maexplain pero magaan pa rin pakiramdam ko sayo. Tsaka…” Tumingin si Jongin kay Jisoo. “…gusto ko lang talagang makatulong. Nung nasa hospital yung mom ko, hindi ko siya masyadong naasikaso kasi and dami kong trabaho. At least kahit papaano nakakagaan ng loob… through Jisoo, feeling ko nakakabawi ako sa mom ko.” 

“Kamusta na mom mo..” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang binubuksan ang dalang pagkain ni Jongin.

“She passed away six months ago…”

“I’m sorry to hear that…”

“Ok lang, at least hindi na siya nahihirapan ngayon. Masaya na yun ngayon kasama na niya si Papa.” nakangiting sabi ni Jongin.

“Buti ka pa, you can find happiness in your hardest time. Ako, hindi ko talaga alam kung anong gagawin ko kung mawawala sa akin si Jisoo.” napatulala na lang si Kyungsoo sa anak niya.

“Nung una syempre masakit, si Mama na lang ang natitirang parent ko tapos nawala na din siya. Hindi ka siguro maniniwala pero nung nagpakita sila sa akin ni Papa na masaya na silang magkasama, naghabilin sila na alagaan ko mga ate ko tsaka alaagaan ko sarili ko. Pagkatapos nun, narealize ko na siguro baka talagang time ups na talaga si Mama, at the very least masaya naman siya na kasama niya si Papa. Doon nagsimula ang acceptance.”

“Nakakakita ka talaga ng multo?” manghang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo, thankfully hindi naman ako lapitin ng mga masasamang nilalang.”

“Pero yung dun sa apartment mo, yung gumagaya kay Jisoo…” 

Napatingin si Jongin sa bata sa kama, paano niya ba sasabihin kay Kyungsoo na anak niya talaga ang nakikita niya.

“Kain na tayo, lumalamig yung pagkain…” pag-iiba ng topic ni Jongin buti na lang at hindi na din siya kinulit ni Kyungsoo tungkol dito. Pareho na lang silang nagtuloy sa pagkain.

“Uhm, if you don’t mind me asking, nasaan yung mom ni Jisoo? Tsaka ano bang nangyari kay Jisoo bakit siya nacoma?” tanong ni Jongin after nila makakain. Kahapon pa siya nacu-curious pero ngayon lang siya nakatiyempo makapagtanong.

“Jihyun died giving birth to Jisoo, shortly after nadiagnose na din na may congenital heart disease si Jisoo. Simula pa nung baby siya nilalaban na niya yun, kaya naman ng medications. Recently lang talaga nagkaroon siya ng bad case ng pnuemonia, we all thought na pagaling na siya nung bigla siyang atakihin. It was actually fatal but we were able to bring him back kaso ganyan… he’s been in a coma for two months now.”

“Ang tapang niya palang bata…” komento ni Jongin.

“Yes, kaya hindi din ako bumibitaw… hanggang lumalaban siya hindi din ako bibitaw.” 

Napangiti na lang si Jongin dahil hindi man nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo pero nakikita ni Jongin na nandoon si Jisoo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, hawak hawak ang kanyang kamay at nakangiti sa kanyang ama.

* * *

May dalawang araw din ang nakalipas bago nakabalik si Jongin sa hospital para dalawin si Jisoo. Walang tao sa kwarto kaya pumasok na lang siya, nakita na din naman siya ni Baekhyun sa may nurse station pagdaan niya kanina at tinanguan naman siya nito.

Magsisimula na sana si Jongin na basahan si Jisoo ng story nang may pumasok sa kwarto.

“Sino ka?” bungad nito kay Jongin. “Anong ginagawa mo dito sa kwarto ng pamangkin ko?” Base sa suot nito ay mukhang doktor din ito.

“Ako si Jongin, kaibigan ako ni Kyungsoo.” pakilala ni Jongin.

“Kaibigan? Wala namang nababanggit sa akin si Kyungsoo…” skeptic na sabi nito kay Jongin. 

Hindi maipagkakaila ni Jongin na magkamag-anak nga si Kyungsoo at yung doktor kasi pareho sila na kung makatingin sa kanya ay parang hinuhusgahan na ang buong pagkatao niya.

“Kaibigan talaga ako ni Kyungsoo,bagong lipat ako doon sa tabi ng unit nila. Kilala din ako ni Nurse Baekhyun.”

Naningkit ang mga mata ng doktor na parang nagdududa pa rin kay Jongin pero maya-maya rin ay nagrelax na ito.

“Ako si Sehun, pinsan ako ni Kyungsoo at cardiologist din ni Jisoo. Teka bagong lipat? Ah! Ikaw yung ghost whisperer na nasuntok ni Soo!”

Napakamot ulo na lang si Jongin sa description sa kanya ni Sehun.

“Jongin? Kanina ka pa?” bati sa kanya ng bagong dating na si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi naman, halos kararating lang din. Babawi sana ako kay Jisoo, ilang araw din akong hindi nakadalaw.” kahit papaano ay narelax si Jongin na dumating na si Kyungsoo kasi medyo nakaka-intimidate si Sehun.

“Ok lang naman kung talagang busy ka…”

Tahimik lang na pinagmamasdan ni Sehun ang pinsan niya. Namamangha siya sa friendly gesture ni Kyungsoo, hindi kasi siya sanay. May pagkaclosed off na tao kasi si Kyungsoo lalo na nung dumating sa buhay niya si Jisoo. Hindi ito basta basta nakikipagkaibigan sa kung kani-kanino lalo na sa isang random guy na bagong lipat lang sa tabi ng unit niya kaya malaki ang pagka-amaze ni Sehun na mukhang magaan ang loob ng pinsan niya kay Jongin.

“Lunch meeting daw tayo sa office ni Myeon.” pag-agaw ng atensyon ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo.

“Ah ganun ba?” di maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na mapatingin kay Jongin.

“Sige na ako na bahala dito, wag kang mag-alala babantayan kong mabuti si Jisoo.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin na para bang nababasa niya kung bakit medyo nag-aalangan umalis si Kyungsoo.

“Tawagin mo na lang si Baek kapag may problema…” muling habilin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “Salamat ulit sa pagdalaw, I’m sure inaantay na rin ni Jisoo yung mga kwento mo.”

Nagpaalam nang muli si Kyungsoo kay Jongin pagkatapos ay sumunod na siya sa pinsan niya sa office ng boyfriend nito. Direktor ng hospital ang boyfriend ni Sehun na si Junmyeon at matalik din siyang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Madalas sinasabayan na nila ng meeting ang pagtatanghalian nila.

Nakahanda na ang pagkain at naghihintay na rin si Junmyeon sa loob nang dumating sila.

“So sino si Jongin?” bungad agad ni Sehun pagkapasok na pagkapasok nila ng pinto ng office ni Junmyeon.

“Sinong Jongin?” nagtatakang tanong naman ni Junmyeon sa dalawa.

“Apparently bagong kaibigan ni Soo. I met him kanina sa room ni Jisoo.” sagot ni Sehun.

“Kaibigan?” gulat na wika ni Junmyeon.

“Wow grabe bawal akong magkaroon ng kaibigan?” defensive na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi naman sa ganoon Soo, kilalang kilala ka lang namin ni Myeon at hindi ka natural na palakaibigang tao, lalo na sa isang taong bagong lipat lang sa tabi ng unit mo.” paliwanag ni Sehun.

“Do you know him from before ba?” curious na tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Hindi, ngayon lang kami nagkakilala. Actually sinapak ko siya nung unang pag-uusap namin. I thought he was a psycho or something pero nung nakapag-usap na kami, ok naman siya… magaan siyang kausap.” 

“Magaan kausap? Wow that’s new coming from you.”

“Oh, cmon guys give me a break” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay roll ng eyes niya.

“It just amazes me na you just met this guy and it looks like you’re interested in him.” komento ni Sehun.

“I barely know him but he really seems to be a nice person. Isa pa, I’m just happy na at least may naglalaan ng panahon niya para kay Jisoo, something na hindi ko magawa para sa anak ko.”

“C’mon Soo, you know that’s not true. You’re giving your whole life for Jisoo.”

“Hay naku Junmyeon, kung pwede lang talaga. I would give up my life for, Jisoo to finally wake up and enjoy life…” napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo.

Sehun reached out for Kyungsoo’s hand. “We always have to be hopeful, Soo. Stable ang mga vitals ni Jisoo, malay natin malapit na siyang magising.”

“We are all doctors here, Sehun. Alam natin na the longer he stays in a coma, the less chances of him really recovering.” frustrated na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“But we won’t give up okay? Ginagawa at gagawin natin ang lahat para kay Jisoo. Nobody will give up on him, I promise you. Hangga’t lumalaban si Jisoo, lalaban din tayo.” tumayo si Junmyeon at yumakap kay Kyungsoo. Nakiyakap na rin si Sehun, assuring Kyungsoo na hindi sila nag-iisa sa laban para sa buhay ni Jisoo and super thankful dito si Kyungsoo.

After ng emotional moment nila ay natuloy na rin ang lunch meeting nila syempre dahil nakapila pa rin ang trabaho nila. After the meeting ay bumalik na agad si Kyungsoo sa room ng anak niya, may scheduled surgery na naman ulit kasi siya ng 4pm kaya gusto niyang makasama ang anak habang free pa siya.

Bahagyang bukas ang pinto ng kwarto nang dumating siya at rinig niya sa loob na may kinakausap si Jongin.

“Bakit ayaw mo na ng Peter Pan? Ang gaganda kaya ng mga adventures ni Peter Pan!”

Tahimik na pumasok ng kwarto si Kyungsoo na nagpipigil ng tawa dahil parang batang magsalita si Jongin pero nagtaka siya ng makita na si Jongin dahil sa may paanan ng kama siya nakatingin at hindi sa anak niya.

“Eh anong gusto mo?” patuloy pa ring pakikipag-usap ni Jongin sa hangin. Masyado siyang nakafocus sa kausap niya kaya hindi pa rin niya napapansin si Kyungsoo.

“Little Prince? Nagiging choosy ka na ha… sige wait lang magdodownload ako ng ebook…” ibinaling ni Jongin ang atensyon sa Ipad niya at nagsimulang magpipindot.

“Jongin, sinong kausap mo?”di na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang magtanong at halatang nagulat sa kanya si Jongin dahil nabitawan niya ang hawak niyang Ipad at nalaglag sa kama.

“K-Kyungsoo! Kanina ka pa dyan?” tarantang sagot ni Jongin. Hindi niya talaga napansin ang pagdating ni Kyungsoo pero ang mukhang kanina pa siya napansin ni _‘Jisoo’_ dahil humahagikgik ito dahil sa pagkataranta niya.

“Uhm… si Jisoo kausap ko, sino pa ba? Ahahaha?” Walang naitulong yung awkward na tawang ginawa niya.

“Pero hindi ka nakatingin kay Jisoo…” naguguluhan pa ring sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ah! Wala, tinitignan ko lang kung gaano kalaki yung kama kaya kung saan-saan ako nakatingin.” pagpapalusot pa rin ni Jongin pero mukhang hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo dahil halos nanginginig pa itong lumapit sa may paanan ng kama ng anak niya.

“Noong una tayong nagkita, nagsasabi ka ba talaga ng totoo noon? Nakikita mo ba talaga siya? Nandito ba siya? Si Jisoo ba talaga ang kausap mo?” malikot ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, pinilipit niyang hinahanap ang nakita ni Jongin na hindi niya makita.

“Kyungsoo…” Napatingin si Jongin kay _’Jisoo’_ na nakangiti sa kanyang ama. “Alam kong mahirap paniwalaan pero andyan siya sa may tabi mo, hinahawakan niya ang kamay mo.”

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi niya talaga alam kung maniniwala siya kay Jongin o hindi pero mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya na para bang nagsasabing maniwala siya… pero yung Little Prince… iyong ang paboritong libro ni Jisoo at sigurado siyang hindi niya pa ito nababanggit kay Jongin.

“Jisoo?” Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa space na itinuro ni Jongin. “Anak, please bumalik ka na. Ayan yung katawan mo oh, bumalik ka na…bumalik ka na please. Gusto na kitang mayakap. Anak, huwag mo naman akong iwan…bumalik ka na please.” umiiyak na pakiusap ni Kyungsoo.

Nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang mag-ama. Umiiyak na rin si _‘Jisoo’_ at panay ang tawag nito sa kanyang ama.

_“Papa! Papa! Miss na miss na rin kita Papa! Mahal na mahal kita Papa!”_

“Jongin, naririnig niya ba ako? Sabihin mo sa kanya bumalik na siya! Kung nandito siya bakit hindi na lang siya bumalik sa katawan niya. Jongin, sabihin mo sa kanya bumalik na siya sa katawan. May kailangan ba tayong gawin para matulungan siyang bumalik sa katawan niya? Jisoo, anak sabihin mo kung anong kailangang gawin ni Papa.. gagawin ni Papa ang lahat makabalik ka lang. Anak bumalik ka na. Jongin, sabihin mo sa kanya bumalik na siya!” Histerikal na si Kyungsoo.

Lumapit naman agad sa kanya si Jongin. Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at inaalo-alo ito.

“Jongin, bakit hindi siya bumabalik. Gusto ko na siyang mayakap. Gusto ko na siyang makitang nakangiti. Gusto ko na siyang makausap ulit. Jongin, sabihin mo sa kanya bumalik na siya sa katawan niya. Jisoo… Jisoo… Jisoo” Patuloy na pagsusumamo ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko din alam, Kyungsoo… pero sabi niya miss na miss ka na din daw niya. Mahal na mahal ka ni Jisoo, Kyungsoo.” sabi ni Jongin at lalo lang napaiyak si Kyungsoo.

“Jisoo, bumalik ka na kay Papa please…” hagulgol na pakiusap ni Kyungsoo. 

Walang tigil ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo at hindi na rin alam ni Jongin kung paano siya pakakalmahin. Pault-ulit na tinatawag ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ng anak niya hanggang sa bigla na lang itong nahimatay. Buti pa lang nakayakap pa rin si Jongin kaya nasalo niya agad ito.

Hindi na nag-aksaya ng oras si Jongin at tumawag agad siya ng nurse. Saktong napadaan din si Sehun sa may area na yun kaya isa siya sa mga mabilis na nakaresponde sa tawag ni Jongin.

“Anong nangyari?” tanong ni Sehun nang makita niyang buhat ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at pinahiga ito sa sofa.

“Nahimatay siya, naghihisterikal na kasi siya, iyak ng iyak… pinapakalma ko tapos ayun hinimatay,” paliwanag ni Jongin.

Mabilis na inexamine ni Sehun ang pinsan at tinapik tapik ito upang magising. Ilang saglit pa ay nahismasmas na rin si Kyungsoo pero halata ang panghihina nito. Kinuhanan agad siya ng BP ni Baekhyun habang inexamine pa ulit siya ni Sehun.

“Ayan na nga ba ang sinasabi ko masyado kang nagpapakalunod sa trabaho. Nurse Byun, pakitawagan si Direktor Kim sabihin mo sa kanya kung ano ang nangyari kay Dr. Do, tapos tawagan mo na rin si Dr. Park, sabihin mo na hindi na makakapagsurgery si Dr. Do mamayang 4pm.” utos ni Sehun kay Baekhyun na mabilis namang ginawa ng nurse.

“Teka kaya ko naman…” nanghihina na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi! Sobrang baba ng dugo mo, kailangan mong magpahinga.” Striktong sabi ni Sehun.

Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi sundin si Sehun alam niyang magsusumbong lang ito kay Junmyeon at syempre kakampihan siya ng boyfriend niya. In the end, walang choice si Kyungsoo kapag ang direktor na ng hospital ang nagbawal sa kanyang magperform ng surgery.

Speaking of Junmyeon, humahangos itong pumasok ng private room ni Jisoo. 

“Anong nangyari?” nag-aalalang tanong agad niya kay Sehun.

“Hinimatay…iyak daw ng iyak sabi ni Jongin…” paliwanag ni Sehun habang pinagmamasdan ang nakatulog na ulit na si Kyungsoo. “Overfatigue, tignan mo knockout agad.”

Kahit papaano ay nakahinga ng maluwag si Junmyeon, akala niya talaga kung napano na si Kyungsoo. Mula sa himbing na si Kyungsoo, napabaling ang tingin ni Junmyeon sa lalaking tahimik lang na nakaupo sa may paanan ni Jisoo at busy sa pagtitig sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“So you must be Jongin? I’m Junmyeon, boyfriend niya…” turo niya kay Sehun, “…bestfriend niya…” turo naman ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo. “...at direktor ng hospital na ito…” nakasmirk na pagpapakilala ni Junmyeon.

“Jongin Kim, senior architect.” Pagpapakilala din ni Jongin, feeling niya kailangan niyang tapatan ang title ni Junmyeon.

“So ano ba talagang nangyari? Bakit nagbreakdown si Kyungsoo?” seryosong tanong ni Junmyeon.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin, hindi niya kasi alam kung papaniwalaan siya nila Sehun at Junmyeon pero wala siyang magawa kungdi magsabi ng totoo. Humingi siya ng kaunting suporta kay _‘Jisoo’_ na katabi niya pero nagkibit-balikat lang ito.

“Sinabi ba sa inyo ni Kyungsoo kung bakit niya ako sinuntok nung una kaming nagkita?” tanong ni Jongin sa dalawa na umiling lang.

Huminga ulit ng malalim si Jongin dahil alam niyang mahuhusgahan na siya sa mga sasabihin niya.

“Nakikita at nakakausap ko kasi si Jisoo, bigla na lang siyang sumulpot sa unit ko. Nung paalis na si Kyungsoo, nakita ko tinatawag siyang Papa ni Jisoo. Naawa naman ako dun sa bata kaya inapproach ko si Kyungsoo para sabihin sa kanya na binabantayan siya ng anak niya. Ayun, nagalit si Kyungsoo at sinuntok niya ako, iniisip niya pinagtitripan ko siya. Tapos kanina pagbalik niya nahuli niya akong may kinakausap, alam niyang hindi si Jisoo ang kausap ko dahil sa iba ako nakatingin. Kinulit niya ako kung sino kausap ko, kaya sinabi ko na lang yung totoo na si Jisoo yung kausap ko, well yung spirit niya actually. Tapos ayun, umiyak na siya, nagmamakaawa siya kay Jisoo na bumalik na sa katawan niya hanggang sa himatayin siya.” mahabang paliwanag ni Jongin.

“Baliw ka ba?” walang prenong tanong ni Sehun kay Jongin.

“Sehun!” saway naman agad ni Junmyeon sa boyfriend niya.

“Sino ka ba at anong binabalak mo sa pinsan ko ha! Isang malaking joke lang ba sayo ang lahat ng ito? Kung bored ka, maghanap ka ng ibang mapagtitripan, huwag si Kyungsoo. Seryoso ang lagay ni Jisoo, hindi siya para lang isali sa mga laro mo!” galit na singhal ni Sehun.

“Sehun, ano ba!” muling saway sa kanya ni Junmyeon.

“Ano?! Huwag mong sabihing naniniwala ka sa siraulong ito?” baling ni Sehun sa boyfriend niya.

“Hindi porke’t hindi natin naiintidihan o mahirap paniwalaan ay hindi na agad totoo, Sehun. May rason kung bakit naniwala sa kanya si Kyungsoo kanina.” paliwanag ni Junmyeon.

“C’mon Myeon, pagod at desperado na si Kyungsoo, kahit ano papatulan niya, gumaling lang si Jisoo!”

“Masisi mo ba siya?! Sampung taon ng buhay niya ibinigay niya kay Jisoo. Masisi mo ba siya kung gagawin niya ang lahat para lang bumalik na sa kanya ang anak niya?! Sabagay, paano mo nga naman maiintidihan si Kyungsoo, eh kung si Luhan nga ang bilis mong sinukuan.”

“Oh c’mon Junmyeon that’s so fucking unfair. Huwag mong idamay si Luhan dito, minahal ko siya…hindi naging madali sa aking yung desisyon na ginawa ko. Alam kong nawalan ka ng kapatid pero nawalan din ako ng fiancee. Nawala yung taong mahal na mahal ko.”

“Oo naman… at hanggang ngayon siya pa rin yung pinakamamahal mo.” pilit na ngumiti si Junmyeon pero hindi na niya napigilan ang mga luha niya, tumakbo na lang paalis si Junmyeon para hindi na ito makita ni Sehun.

“Junmyeon!” frustrated na sabi ni Sehun, alam niya kung anong underlining ng sinabi ni Junmyeon. Gusto niya nang habulin si Junmyeon pero he has to deal with Jongin first.

“Ikaw! Umalis ka na dito! Lubayan mo na ang pinsan ko!” angil ni Sehun kay Jongin.

“Look, wala talaga akong balak na masama kay Kyungsoo. Gusto ko lang makatulong sa mag-ama….” depensa ni Jongin.

“Pwes wala kang naitutulong kaya pwede ba umalis ka na lang, huwag mong hantayin na ipakaladkad pa kita sa security palabas!”

Gustong magmatigas ni Jongin pero alam niyang totohanin ni Sehun ang banta niya kaya tahimik na lang niyang kinuha ang mga gamit niya at naglakad palabas ng kwarto.

“Huwag ka na ring magtangkang bumalik dahil ipapablacklist na kita sa mga nurses at security.” patuloy na banta ni Sehun hanggang tuluyan nang pumasok ng elevator si Jongin.

* * *

Ilang araw ding naging busy si Jongin sa trabaho niya, in between sinusubukan niyang matyempuhan si Kyungsoo sa unit niya pero hindi sila pinagtatagpo. Hindi na rin muna talaga siya pumunta sa hospital dahil ayaw na rin niyang magkagulo pa.

Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagrerevise ng plano si Jongin ng may kumatok sa unit niya. Akala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ito, kaya agad agad siyang tumakbo sa may pinto upang pagbuksan ito.

“Junmyeon? Paano mo nalaman na dito ako nakatira?” gulat at nagtatakang sabi ni Jongin sa di niya inaasahang bisita.

“Di ba ikaw na may sabi na kapitbahay ka ni Kyungsoo…” paliwanag ni Junmyeon.

“Oo nga pala, uhm… halika pasok ka.”

“Pasensya na mukhang naistorbo pa ata kita sa trabaho mo.” wika ni Junmyeon nang makita niya ang mga papel sa ibabaw ng drafting table ni Jongin.

“Ok lang, hindi naman urgent yang mga yan. Bakit nga pala napadalaw ka, may problema ba kay Jisoo at Kyungsoo?”

“Nalaman ko kasi na ipina-ban ka ni Sehun na dumalaw kay Jisoo. Kinausap ko na ang mga staff sa hospital at sinisigurado ko sayo na makakadalaw ka na uli kay Jisoo. Pagpasensyahan mo na lang din si Sehun, masyado lang talagang protective yun kay Kyungsoo.”

“Naiintindihan ko naman kung saan nanggagaling si Sehun, mahirap naman talagang paniwalaan ang mga sinasabi ko...”

“Actually, naniniwala ako sayo…” biglang singit ni Junmyeon.

“Nung namatay yung kapatid ko, galit na galit ako kay Sehun noon… siya yung sinisisi ko pero nagpakita sa akin si Luhan, kinausap niya ako at nakiusap na huwag ko na daw sisihin si Sehun. Ewan ko pero at that moment parang gumaan yung pakiramdam ko, yung galit at guilt na nararamdaman ko parang nawala.”

“Yeah, ganun din yung nangyari sa akin noong namatay ang mom ko.”

May bittersweet smile ss mukha nila Jongin at Junmyeon, relating to each other.

“So, andito ba si Jisoo?” curious na tanong ni Junmyeon.

Tumingin sa paligid si Jongin at umiling. “Wala eh, nagpupunta lang ata siya dito kapag busy si Kyungsoo.”

“Ahh… sabihin mo sa kanya nagtatampo ako sa kanya kasi hindi siya nagpapakita sa akin.” natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon. “Ayun, nagpunta lang talaga ako dito para sabihin yun saka para magpasalamat na rin. Isa sa mga magagaling naming surgeon si Kyungsoo at sobrang busy niya, kaya talagang na-appreciate niya yung pagbibigay mo ng oras para kay Jisoo. Salamat talaga.”

“Wala yun, masaya din namang kausap si Jisoo, pilyong bata. Uhm… Junmyeon, if you don’t mind me asking nasaan na yung mga grandparents ni Jisoo?” nag-aalangang tanong ni Jongin.

“Well, yung parents ni Kyungsoo nasa London with his brother, unfit to travel na kaya hindi sila makauwi. Yung parents ni Jihyun naman, galit kay Kyungsoo. Well kasi ganito yun, Jihyun, Kyungsoo and I are like a trio, were bestfriends, then one emotional drunken night they did it and the product was Jisoo. Nagalit yung parents ni Jihyun for a lot of reasons, una hindi sila kasal, they don’t even have that kind of relationship. .talagang dala lang ng kalasingan yung nangyari plus everyone knows that Kyungsoo is gay so part din yung ng reason ng galit nila. But of course when Kyungsoo found out that Jihyun was pregnant, he took responsibility of it. But then due to complications, Jihyun died giving birth to Jisoo so that kinda added fuel to the fire. Galit na galit yung parents ni Jihyun kay Kyungsoo, they didn’t even allow him sa funeral ni Jihyun. Hindi nila kinilala si Jisoo bilang apo nila.” kwento ni Junmyeon.

“Ahh ganun pala…” Jongin nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo had it hard kaya na rin siguro ganoon kaprotective sa kanya si Sehun. Basta sabihin mo lang ako kapag inaway ka naman ni Sehun, ako nang bahala sa kanya.” 

“Sige” natatawang sabi ni Jongin. “tsaka sana okay na rin kayong dalawa ni Sehun…”

Nagkibit balikat lang si Junmyeon. “O sige pala, mauna na ako…kailangan ko na ring bumalik sa hospital.”

“Sige, salamat sa pagpunta… ingat ka.”

Nakahinga rin ng maluwag si Jongin sa sinabi ni Junmyeon, at least hindi na siya nangangamba na makaladkad ng security kapag dumalaw siya kay Jisoo.

* * *

Sa sumunod na dalaw ni Jongin sa hospital, nakasalubong pa niya si Sehun sa hallway at sinamaan siya ng tingin nito. Nang makarating na ito sa room ni Jisoo ay napangiti naman siya nang makita niyang nandoon din si Kyungsoo.

“Hi, pasensya na ngayon na lang uli ako nakadalaw medyo may inasikaso lang…” bati ni Jongin.

“Okay lang naman, nakakahiya nga eh hindi mo naman kailangan mag-aksaya ng oras mo dito. Kinukulit ka ba ni Jisoo na pumunta dito?”

“Hindi ah, gustong gusto ko ngang pumunta dito eh, libre aircon…” biro ni Jongin. “Wala kang surgery ngayon?” tanong nito nang mapansin na hindi nakascrubs si Kyungsoo.

“Wala, one of the rare days na walang trabaho. I have the whole day para makasama si Jisoo…” Kyungsoo softly looked at his son.

“Okay lang ba na samahan kita? I mean naiintindihan ko naman kung mas komportable ka na kayo lang dalawa ni Jisoo.”

“Ano ka ba, okay lang yun. I’m sure gusto rin ni Jisoo na nandito ka.” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Pagdating ng tanghalian, biglang pumasok si Junmyeon sa kwarto.

“Kyungsoo, pupunta akong Subway may gusto ka bang ipabili? Oh! Andito ka pala Jongin.” 

“Hi…” bati ni Jongin.

“Kasama mo ba si Sehun?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bestfriend niya pero umiling lang si Junmyeon. “Hindi pa rin ba kayo nag-uusap? Try mo kayang hindi siya iwasan.”

“May ipapabili ka ba o ano?” pag-iwas ni Junmyeon sa topic. “Ah! Alam ko na, kayo na lang dalawa yung umorder tapos ako na lang magbabantay kay Jisoo. Sige na, I’m sure hindi pa rin nagtatanghalian si Jongin.”

Nagkatinginan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. 

“Okay lang ba sayo, Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Sige tara, yun pa rin ba yung gusto mo Myeon…” baling ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon.

“Yup, same as usual…”

* * *

Hindi na namalayan ni Jongin na naging daily routine na niya ang pagpunta sa hospital at pagdalaw kay Jisoo. Kahit pa na medyo busy siya sa work niya, naisisingit niya ang pagpunta sa hospita kahit para man lang mag-iwan ng pagkain para kay Kyungsoo. From time to time, pinupuntahan pa rin siya ng ispirito ni _‘Jisoo’_ at nakikipagkulitan sa kanya. Hindi na rin masyadong nagugulat si Jongin kapag bigla bigla na lang sumusulpot kung saan-saan si _‘Jisoo’_ pilyo siyang bata at minsan ay sinasadya talaga niyang gulatin si Jongin.

 

 

Mag-aala-una na ng madaling-araw nang makauwi si Jongin galing sa site visit niya. Deadbat na ang phone niya kaya nung naisinaksak na niya ito sa charger niya lang nabasa ang mga thank you texts ni Kyungsoo. Maghapon kasing nasa Batangas si Jongin kaya hindi ito nakadalaw kay Jisoo, pero naisipan niya ng magpadeliver ng lunch para kay Kyungsoo. Napapadalas na rin ang pagpapadala ng food ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, hindi din maexplain ni Jongin kung bakit pero sumasaya ang pakiramdam niya kapag nagpapadala si Kyungsoo ng mga thank you texts with matching picture ng ubos na lalagyan ng padala ni Jongin at isang malapusong ngiti. Nakakabawas ng pagod.

Halos mabuga ni Jongin ang tubig na iniinom niya nang bigla siyang tinawag ni _‘Jisoo’_.

“Kuya Jongin!” kumaway ang bata para makuha ang atensyon ni Jongin pero nakatingin pa rin ito sa babaeng kasama niya.

“Siya mama ko kuya, sinusundo na niya ako.” sabi ni _‘Jisoo’_.

“Sundo?!” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin nang marealize niya kung anong ibig sabihin ng bata.

“Teka! hindi ba talaga pwede na bumalik ka na lang…” paki-usap ni Jongin pero malungkot na umiling ang bata.

“Teka saglit! Huwag muna ngayon, mag-isa lang siya ngayon sa hospital. Huwag mo naman siyang iwanan ng ganun…” muling pakiusap niya.

“Eh di simulan mo nang tumakbo para hindi na siya nag-iisa.” natatawang sabi ni _‘Jisoo’_ bago sila biglang naglaho ng mama niya.

“Aba talaga namang loko itong batang ‘to!” bulalas ni Jongin.

Dinampot agad ni Jongin ang wallet at susi niya, nagsuot ng sapatos at pagkatapos niyang i-lock ang pinto niya ay kumaripas na siya ng takbo papunta sa hospital.

Nasa may entrance na si Jongin ng hospital ng makasalubong niyang palabas sina Junmyeon at Sehun.

“Jongin? Anong ginagawa mo dito? Late na… past visiting hours na.” paalala ni Sehun sa humahangos pa na si Jongin.

“K-Kailangan ako ni Kyungsoo! Si Jisoo… si Jisoo! T ara na! Tara na!” hirap magsalita si Jongin dahil sa hingal kaya hinigit na lang niya sina Sehun at Junmyeon papasok sa hospital at tumakbo na ulit siya papunta sa kwarto ni Jisoo. Nag-aalala naman siyang sinundan nina Junmyeon at Sehun.

“Jongin? Bakit nandito ka?” naguguluhang tanong ni Kyungsoo nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at pumasok ang naghahabol pa ng hininga na si Jongin.

_“Ano? Pwede na ba?” tanong sa kanya ni Jisoo._

Napabaling ang tingin ni Jongin kay _‘Jisoo’_ at sa babaeng kasama pa rin nito. Pareho lang silang nasa may paanan ng kama.

“Jongin, nandito ba siya?” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang panay ang iling ni Jongin sa direksyon ng dulo ng kama.

“K-Kyung-soo…”

_“Basta ingatan mo si Papa ha…salamat sa lahat kuya Jongin! Mahal na mahal ko kayo!”_

Sabay sa paglaho ni _‘Jisoo’_ , ang nakakabinging tunog ng mga makina na nakakabit sa katawan ni Jisoo. Nanlaki pareho ang mga mata ni Jongin at Kyungsoo. Sina Junmyeon at Sehun na halos kararating lang ay mabilis na tumakbo kay Jisoo. Mabilis ang mga kilos ng dalawang doktor na tinulungan ng mga nurse na nagrush din sa kwarto ni Jisoo. 

Halos walang maiintidihan si Jongin sa dami ng sunod sunod na utos ni Sehun sa mga nurses habang patuloy na pinupump ni Junmyeon ang dibdib ni Jisoo.

“Jongin! Jongin!!!” parang nahimasmasan si Jongin nang marinig niya ang pagtawag sa pangalan niya ni Junmyeon.

“Jongin! Si Kyungsoo!” muling sigaw ni Junmyeon kay Jongin.

Saka lang naalala ni Jongin na nandoon din sa kwarto si Kyungsoo. Nakatingin ito sa katawan ni Jisoo. Balisa ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at kita ni Jongin ang pag-aalangan niya kung lalapit ba siya sa anak niya o hindi. Dali-daling lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, niyakap niya agad si Kyungsoo at dinala sa may dulo ng kwarto para bigyan pa ng space ang mga taong tumutulong kay Jisoo.

Ramdam ni Jongin ang pagbagsak ng katawan ni Kyungsoo nang tumingin sa kanila si Sehun at umiling. Halos kalahating oras na nilang sinusubukang irevive si Jisoo pero wala talaga. Mag-aalas-dos na ng ideklara nang patay si Jisoo.

“Jisoo…Jisoo….” nagsusumamong wika ni Kyungsoo, kung hindi siguro siya hawak hawak ni Jongin baka kanina pa siya bumagsak sa sahig.

Tinanggal na ng mga nurse ang mga tubong nakakabit kay Jisoo tapos ay lumabas na sila ng kwarto upang bigyan ng chance si Kyungsoo na makapagpaalam sa anak niya. Inalalayan ni Jongin palapit sa kama si Kyungsoo at nang makalapit na si Kyungsoo ay agad niyang niyakap ang kanyang anak.

“Jisoo…Jisoo…. Jisoo…” paulit-ulit na tinatawag ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang anak habang patuloy ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha.

Parang pinupunit ang puso ni Jongin sa nakikita. Kyungsoo looked so helpless, calling his son’s name, asking him to just come back to him. 

Matagal nang alam ni Jongin na hindi na talaga makakabalik pa si Jisoo. Matagal na din niyang inihanda ang sarili niya para sa pagdating ng panahong ito ay matulungan niya si Kyungsoo.

Ngunit may tamang salita ba para maibsan ang sakit ng pagkawala ng isang anak?

* * *

Throughout the funeral ay tahimik lang nakaalalay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi din iniwanan nina Sehun at Junmyeon si Kyungsoo, sila na halos ang nag-ayos ng lahat. Wala din namang aasahan si Kyungsoo kungdi silang tatlo lang.

Ang araw ng libing ang pinakamahirap sa lahat, ni ayaw umalis ni kyungsoo sa harap ng lapida ni Jisoo, kahit pa nung nagsimula na ang pagpatak ng ulan ay nandoon pa rin si Kyungsoo at si Jongin naman ay tahimik na nasa tabi niya, hawak ang payong upang hindi sila mabasa.

“Kyungsoo… masyado nang late, tara na?” aya ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo nang nag-aagaw na ang liwanag at dilim sa kalangitan.

Sa unang pagkakataon mula nang mailibing si Jisoo ay tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Kyungsoo looked drained, bakas na bakas sa mukha niya yung pagod at sakit na nararamdaman niya. Palagi ngang naka-alalay ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa kanya dahil feeling ni Jongin any moment magco-collapse na lang si Kyungsoo.

“Nandoon si Jisoo noong araw na yun di ba? Sinabi niya sayo na aalis na siya kaya ka biglang napasugod sa hospital?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na marahang tumango sa kanya.

“Kasama niya si Jihyun, malungkot siya na iwanan ka Kyungsoo pero isipin na lang natin na at least ngayon hindi na siya nasasaktan, hindi na niya kailangang pagdaanan ang mga hirap dito sa mundo.”

“Pero paano naman ako? Mag-isa na lang ako ngayon.”

“Kyungsoo, alam kong mahirap. Alam kong sobrang sakit at alam kong kahit kailan ay hindi namin mapapantayan yung pagmamahal at kasiyahan na maibibigay sayo ni Jisoo pero nandito lang kami… ako, si Sehun at Junmyeon. Nandito lang kami para sayo, hindi ka namin pababayaan…” pang-aalo ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, pagkatapos ay ikinulong niya ito sa yakap niya. Isang mahigpit na yakap para hindi maramdamanan ni Kyungsoo na nag-iisa siya.

Deep down alam na ni Jongin kung bakit sa dinami-dami nang tao ay sa kanya nagpakita si Jisoo at alam niyang mahaba-haba pa ang kailangan niyang bunuin para dito. Sa ngayon ang tanging gusto niya lang ay alagaan at protektahan si Kyungsoo, tulungan siya na matanggap ang mga nangyari. Handa siyang maghintay na maging okay na ulit si Kyungsoo. 

Nangako si Jongin sa sarili niya na ibabalik niya ang mga ngiti sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo, it will take time pero handa siyang maghintay.

 

 

“Oh di ba mama sabi ko sayo, magkadugtong sila eh…” nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo sabay turo sa pulang lasong nakakabit sa mga daliri nila Jongin at Kyungsoo, lumulutang at nakapalibot sa kanila.

“Magiging okay rin ang papa mo, makakayanan niya ito dahil nasa mabuting siyang mga kamay.” sagot naman ni Jihyun kay Jisoo. Nakangiting nilang pinagmamasdan ang dalawang taong pinagtagpo na ng tadhana.

 

END (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> ayieee sinong umiyak? ok lang yan at least hindi lang ako ang iyakin dito!  
> salamat sa pagbabasa!


End file.
